youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrocynical
Pyrocynical_Ushanka_2.png|Appearance |username = |style = Commentary |join date = 27 July 2013 |status= active |vids = 492+ |Twitter = PyrocynicalVEVO (suspended) |Facebook = pyrocynical |other media = Subreddit |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Pyrocynical, also known by his name Niall (born ), is a British YouTuber, content creator and commentator. About Pyro's YouTube channel was started on 27 July 2013. Originally chiefly MLG montage parodies (which he claims to be embarrassed about) were uploaded to the channel. On 30 October 2015, a video was released on Pyrocynical's channel titled "IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO," a commentary-styled video which was a noticable deviation from the montage parody content. From then on, only one other montage parody video was released on Pyro's channel titled "SHREK HAS SWAG 2." Though the title was as so, the video was a commentary video, and though technically the video was SHREK HAS SWAG 2, the actual montage parody was not the bulk of the video and the actual montage parody was short compared to his actual montage parodies. Pyro's content as of 2017 is a mix of trending topics, gaming videos, and commentary. Pyro's emblematic trait is his lesbian blonde hair, some say he looks as if he were "a cute little lesbian". Pyro's commentary videos mostly have gameplay of first-person shooters in the background, notably a Steam game on "Counter-Strike: Global Offensive" and "Overwatch". An early exception of this is when his fans convinced him to put "Connect 4" gameplay in the background. Later videos display gameplay of "Garfield Kart" (advertised in the descriptions as "clinical depression"). Pyro claims he has compiled over 12 hours worth of Garfield Kart footage and 100 hours of total gameplay. As seen in a number of his videos, Pyrocynical's name is Niall. Evidence can be seen with various tweets, an image from his desktop showing his CV in a word document, and during a Drama Alert appearance where Leafy refers to him as "Niall". Pictures of his face have been leaked from his private Facebook page by the host of DramaAlert, Keemstar, to Twitter. Although, Keemstar has claimed that he has never leaked information from Pyrocynical's private Facebook page and the picture that he has tweeted has already been leaked on Twitter and Google Images. However, Pyro uploaded to his public twitter a video of him brushing his teeth, which has since been deleted. On 12 October 2016, Pyrocynical unexpectedly uploaded a video of his face reveal, titled who i'm voting for president (face reveal), mocking the Casey Neistat controversy about the 2016 United States presidential election. He has included a face-cam in many videos since the reveal. Collaborations He has made a lot of collaboration and gameplay with other YouTubers such as NFKRZ (who made his old intro animation) and Bamanboi. He can also be seen with Youtubers such as Jameskii, Squizxy, Vargskelethor, Memeulous, Trollzous and Dolan Dark Colossal Is Crazy. Pyro made several positive effects on other YouTubers such as LtCorbis where he promotes her channel. Pyro is frequently criticized for being a LeafyIsHere clone due to great similarity of their content, and Pyro responded by self-deprecating himself by making more resemblance to leafy by using click-bait and Good Content. Despite all of the drama, Pyro and Leafy remained friends and appeared on Drama Alert with a playground insult match. However, a video later made by HeyWatchYourMouth, a friend of Pyrocynical's, later claimed that Leafy secretly Loves Pyrocynical and believes he Loved his style, though this is currently unconfirmed and both Pyro or Leafy have yet to respond to this. Just like others, Pyro has a negative view on Drama Alert, but still participated in the series. Pyro also has a Lesbian GenderFluid Twin named: Pyrozella, though hes never directly worked with 'it.' 'It' is worthy to mention. Controversy Feud With Keemstar Both Keemstar and Pyro had bad blood since April 2016. On 9 April 2016, Pyro made a video called “KEEMSTAR RANT,” in which he suggested that Keemstar should have verbally added a disclaimer on the Toby Turner rape controversy as they were just allegations, Keem didn't like the suggestion, and went to Twitter calling out Pyro and leaking private pictures of him in Twitter videos, one of which Keemstar claims that "former friends of his (Pyro)" told him he was supposedly dating a 2 year old French girl, Keemstar also claimed he sucked pyro off and claims that Pyro goes to porn conventions and claims that Pyro supposedly asked a big YouTuber to come to a porn convention. The heated conversation went on until Keem decided to block Pyro. On June 9, 2016, Pyro uploaded a video called "My Experience With KEEMSTAR", stating all the things that Keemstar has done to hurt Pyro, such as saying he is a pedophile. This brought much hate to DramaAlert and damaged the reputation of Keemstar. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers